Teardrops on My Guitar
by VivianBlood
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for another vampire. Bella moves on and becomes a singer who is quite famous. For the past three years she's happy and content... Until Edward shows up in her life again with his new girlfriend. What'll happen? T for language. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon._**

**Prologue/**

"Your leaving again," I whispered. looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes. His face looked so pained and yet so cold...

"Yes," he answered. "This can't be, Bella. Maybe our love isn't meant to be." He reached out and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "This will be our the last time we'll be seeing each other, Bella. I've met someone new...she's..._perfect_."

I gulped, was this happening again? Couldn't he see... Couldn't he tell that running away made no difference in my love for him? "Edward, if you leave, I will respect your decision." He seemed a bit surprised at that; he didn't know how hard it was for me to even say it... "Just don't regret it later, Edward."

Edward came down and kissed me lightly on the lips...then...he disappeared.

**Chapter 1/**

**;three years later;**

I smiled into the mike. "Thank you, everyone. The song that I will be playing in a moment was inspired to me by a special person. I hope no one has to feel what I had to feel." I sighed and looked away for a moment. "This will be the last song, so please enjoy it!"

The crowd cheered in their seats and waited for me to start. I played the guitar, the soft, mellow tunes flowing out into the concert hall. Then I started to sing.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

Everyone clapped their hands and some whooped. I smiled again and gave a little bow from my stool. "Thank you everyone, once again! I hope you enjoyed today's concert!"

Then I bowed again and the curtains came rolling in to block me from the concert hall again. My coordinator came rushing at me to brush off something from my shirt and apply some lip gloss again...for no apparent reason.

"Great job, Bella! Another amazing concert. Now, there's this one, hot looking guy waiting to talk to you in your hotel room... When I say hot, I mean super hot." Macy gave me a wink and put the cap on the lip gloss again and ran away, giggling like crazy. Macy reminded me a lot of Jessica, except...she was more...smart.

A hot guy? Again? How do they even get into my hotel rooms... I brushed away a loose strand of my hair and walked towards the elevator in the Bellagio (**A/N- not sure if I spelled that right**) hotel. We were in Las Vegas, you see, having another one of my concerts here.

I tapped my foot against the floor of the elevator as it went up towards the presidential suites. The very annoying elevator music was starting to get on my nerves when the door finally opened. I sighed and walked out of the elevator and walked to my suite. I slid my card key and opened the door once the light flashed green.

Pushing open the door, I breathed in the scents of lavender I had put around the suite the minute I arrived. I dropped my purse on the couch and walked towards the living room. Yes, the suite had a living room...as well as a kitchen, a bathroom that was bigger than...a normal room, and much, much more.

The minute I walked into the living room I began to scream in surprise. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _

"Shh," the soft voice whispered. A hand covered my mouth to stop the screaming. I stopped and just stared at the person staring in front of me with surprise."Hey, Bella, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Edward smiled sadly down at me, his hand still on my mouth, his hand so cold and refreshing to my warm face.

"What...are you doing here?" I asked surprised, it was a bit muffled by his hand, but I think he understood.

He looked at me closely as if waiting for something to happen... "Aren't you going to slap me or yell?"

"Why would I do that?" Eh? Confusing...

He looked more flustered, "Because I left you alone for three years without even coming back!"

I softened my gaze on him. "I'm not mad, Edward. I told you I would respect your decision, and I have. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"He came here to see your concert," a happy, perky voice came from behind me. I turned around and shrieked with delight. "Bella! It's been such a while!" Alice came at me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that I half-way returned.

"Alice...it's been so long!" I pulled back and jumped up and down, "So did you guys see my performance then?"

Alice nodded hard, "Yup! Your so good Bella! When did you learn to sing and play the guitar so good?"

I blushed slightly and smiled widely. "Well, after you guys ran away," I saw Edward flinch at this, "I learned how to play the guitar to let out my emotions. The song I played last was the first song I wrote in my depression."

"So your happy now?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I sort of got over my depression and tried out for becoming a professional singer/guitarist. I'm, I guess, a singer now. Not as famous as those Spears and Lavignes, but famous enough to live life contently. How have you guys been doing? Where's the rest of the family?"

Edward came walking to stand by Alice, "They're downstairs. They watched your concert too, and is waiting for us."

"Oh," I looked down, a bit sad. "You guys can go then. Thanks for visiting me."

Alice laughed brightly, "No, no, you silly! Not us as in Edward and me! He meant us as in you too!" Alice took my hand and began to nudge me to the door, "Let's go!"

She paused to grab my purse and guitar (that I always bring along with me). She gave me the purse but kept the guitar for herself as she walked/ran outside. Edward followed more slowly, sticking to being behind me than in front. I heard him sometimes cough as if getting ready to talk but just stick to being quiet.

We were all in the elevator in silence. Waiting for thrity-two floors to fly past...Alice broke the silence first.

"So Bella...are you rich now?" Alice inquired.

I smiled. "Yes, in a way. I'm not like you guys, who have like, more money than you guys will need in your life. I have...an amount that I could live happily with for the rest of my _human_ life with." Alice seemed thoughtful with that.

"You have a boyfriend, then?" Alice looked slyly from me to Edward and then back to me.

"No." I smiled sadly. "I'm too busy and most of the men are too...insensitive to girls' feelings." I shrugged and shot a look at the elevator monitor. Twenty more flights to go.

Alice nodded understandingly and edged closer to me, now looking at me up and down with a measuring gaze. "You still look eighteen." She sighed. "You don't even look twenty-one."

I looked down at myself, "Really? I thought the same thing...hm. So how've you been, Edward?"

He looked at me with those liquid eyes. "I've been fine. Been to Japan for two years."

"Japan?" He nodded. "Misete kudasai." I said. (Please show me)

He smiled and nodded thoughtfully, thinkng on what to say.. "Anata wa haru ichiban no sakura no yoni utsukushii." (You are as beautiful as spring's first cherry blossom)

"Arigato gozaimasu," I blushed. (Thank you.)

Alice coughed, "Sumimasen?" (Excuse me?)

"You speak Japanese as well, Alice?"

"No...All I know is Sumimasen and Konnichiwa." She scratched her head and smiled. "What were you guys talking about?"

Edward looked at me and then looked down at his feet, "Nothing, Alice. Let's go." Sure enough, the elevator opened exactly at that time.

"Bella!!" Esme came out of nowhere and pulled me into a warm hug. "Oh honey, I missed you so!" She let go and looked me up and down. "You look the same as you were long ago!" She sniffled and let go of me.

"Hey little sister," Emmett said. He hugged me in that bone-crushing way and let go. Jasper just shook my hand since he had a harder time controling himself. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

I nodded, "Mmhmm. Sure has been. Why are you guys here, though?"

Then all looked at me then turned to stare at Edward who was staring at his feet. Alice growled, "Vivian wanted to see you."

"Who?"

"Me." I turned around and saw a tall, beautiful girl approach. She had flowing brown hair that looked like silk. Her eyes were the same topaz as everyone had. She had a kind face but it had a hunhidden meaning behind it. "Nice to meet you Bella." She smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Edward's girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/**

"Ah, the infamous girlfriend. Are you sure I haven't seen you on the cover of People's magazines?" I smiled kindly at her as I shook her hand. No reason for a grudge..._right_?

They all let out a breath as they stared from between me to Vivian. Vivian smiled, "I loved your voice, you have a natural talent."

I dipped my head, "Thank you." Then I turned around and looked around. "Where's Carlisle?" Carlisle wasn't anywhere around.

"He's at the hospital dear. He couldn't come to the concert; he was deeply sorry not to be here. It seemed that there was a patient needing his attention." Esme patted my arm and smiled. "Alice had the splendid idea of having you come to our house and perform again, just for Carlisle."

"Ah, so that's why Alice brought along the guitar." Alice nodded, her hair bouncing up and down; perky like her. "So...are we going to go now?"

Vivian smiled brightly and linked her arm with mine, pulling me away from the confused family of vampires. "So, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You're...You're okay with me and Edward, right?" She was still smiling brightly like my answer wouldn't even matter a bit to her.

I looked at Edward with the corner of my eye. He was all tense and stiff as he walked. "Yeah," I answered. "I'm okay with it."

"Good." Then she walked away to Edward and linked her arm with his.

A bit weirded out, I followed everyone to the car...which happened to be Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. Alice pulled me to the Volvo before I could even protest. She pushed me into the backseat and followed me in as well. Of course, Edward sat in the driver's seat and Vivian in the passenger's seat.

Edward was driving one handed, his right hand in Vivian's. I didn't really care...not at all. Alice began to talk to me about shoes...like I really care about shoes. Well, I should be since I'm sort of famous but...oh well, I have a coordinator for that.

Vivian turned to me in her seat, "So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I used to have one a year ago, but he...died." I shrugged as if it was nothing but my eyes were already starting to burn and well up with tears.

Alice patted my back, "Oh, what happened?"

"He..." I sniffled, "He had cancer. It seemed that he was getting better and better, but a week before he was to be claimed to be cancer-free, he had a heart attack." I wiped away some tears, "I was next to him at the time..."

Alice looked at me with sad eyes, "Did you love him?"

I blinked and looked up and caught Edward's eyes in the rear-view mirror. He looked away at the same time as me. "Of course I loved him. He was so nice and kind...different from the rest. It was just a horrible thing he had cancer."

Vivian nodded thoughtfully, and began to stare out of her window, still in deep thoughts.

"We're here," Edward said gruffly, breaking the link between him and Vivian as he got out of the car.

I followed, Alice still carrying my guitar. Edward grabbed Vivian's hand and began to walk with her, their bodies close together. Alice sighed, her eyes looking at them sadly then looking at me.

I could only guess what she was thinking...

"Sit down here, Bella!" Alice patted the seat next to her. On her other side was Jasper, his arm around Alice's shoulders. It just so happened to be, that Edward was right across from me.

Alice looked away for a moment, her body still.

"Carlisle will be arriving in a minute from now...and he's having a guest along with him!" Alice furrowed her eyebrows together. "A human...Hmmm..."

Alice shrugged and just handed me my guitar case. I unzipped it and began to stroke my guitar. It was very special to me, probably the most important thing to me that wasn't...alive.

I began to tweak at the strings to make sure the notes were perfect. I plucked each string, the sound ringed and was delightful to my ears. Then there was the sound of car being turned off and the door opening.

Carlisle entered with someone standing next to him. It was a guy, twenty at the least, I guess. His hair was short, and his eyes were a unique violet-blue.

"Everyone, this is Christian Hawk. He was the patient I had to tend to, and I thought it'd be a good thing for him to get some fresh air and a bit of music." Carlisle introduced everyone in the family then turned to me. "Chris, this is Isabella Swan. She's the girl who'll be playing the guitar and singing for us today!"

Chris smiled at me and walked to the singly seat that had an angle to me. Carlisle took his seat by Esme. Then everyone became silent and waited for me to begin.

I played the rhythmic tune that was happy and cheerful with it's sort of fast beat. I tapped my foot along and opened my mouth to start singing.

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

_[Chorus:_

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song."

I played the last notes then gently placed my hand on the strings to make them stop. Carlisle smiled widely.

"Well, now I feel regretful for not coming to your concert, Bella. I'm sure you sounded more beautiful on stage." Carlisle turned to Chris, and spoke, "What did you think of Bella's song, Chris?"

Chris smiled warmly at me, his violet-blue eyes shining brightly. "It's lovely! You have a great voice, Isabella. It's no wonder you are famous."

"Call me Bella," I said. "And thank you for the compliment." Chris just nodded and smiled more. "Carlisle, will Chris be staying the night?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. I thought it'd be good to let him join our family for the night and tomorrow morning! Bella, will you stay with us too?"

I thought about it. I didn't have anything on my schedules for tomorrow... "Yeah, that'll work."

"Great! Hey, Chris man, can you play Halo 2?" Emmett stood up and was already doing something to the flat screen TV, plugging in the X-Box 360, I bet.

Chris shook his head, "No, I haven't played it."

Emmett smiled eagerly, "Good, then I can beat you." Jasper snickered and shook his head in disapproval. However, he went over to help Emmett set up. They were doing it in a humanly pace, so to not scare away Chris.

I turned to Chris. "So, Chris. Why are you in the hospital?"

"Oh," Chris looked down shyly. "I have leukemia."

I smiled sadly, "Really? I had a boyfriend who had it too. He died of it..." I looked down for a second, remembering Andy's smiles and hugs.

Chris sighed, "Well, I won't be dieing of it. Carlisle says I'll survive. I'll probably be discharged of the hospital in a month."

"You're very lucky, Chris... How old are you?" I asked a bit curiously.

"21, why?"

I grinned, "Same age as me!"

Chris stared, "Really? You're 21?! You look like you're 18 or 19!"

Alice patted my shoulder, "Doesn't she? It's a wonder..." Then she stood up and ran up to her room(humanly) and was quickly followed by Rosalie.

"Emmett, stop shooting your own men!" Jasper tried to take the controller back.

"Hey, it's my chief, I can kill him if he gets in my way!" Emmett began to shoot at his men again, Jasper trying to stop him.

Chris laughed, his laugh was happy and quiet. "Well, I'm glad I won't be playing with them."

I laughed along as well, getting a glance from Edward. Then Chris stood up and offered me a hand, "Would you like to go for a walk, Bella? I need a bit of fresh air in me."

I took his hand and stood up. Why not? He seemed kind enough. "Sure, Chris. A walk around the house or something." I dusted my jeans and followed him out the door. Chris walked besides me. He was a head taller than me but he was quite skinny. Probably because of cancer he lost a lot of weight.

The cold air was indeed refreshing. It's fresh, forest smell something you can't get in the city. Chris sighed and made his pace slower so he could enjoy the sights more.

"Don't you just love the night?" Chris murmured as he looked up into the slightly-dark night.

I agreed, "Yes, very pretty, the stars. You can't see them like this in the city or anything." Chris nodded and suddenly looked down, his face hard and masked.

I looked at him with worry but he said he was fine and resumed his pace. "So, Chris, how long have you had cancer?" I asked conversationally.

Chris didn't answer. I looked back and saw him jerking a bit, his head bowed and his right hand clutching at him shoulder. He grunted and fell to his knees. "Chris?!" I rushed to his side. I've seen this before..someone...getting a heart attack.

Chris gasped and jerked up and down again, his breathing coming out in sharp intakes.

He was now lying on the ground, his eyes looking up into the sky as he continued to try and breath. "Chris!" I took him by the shoulders and shook him a bit. "Are you alright? Chris?"

Chris didn't reply, his eyes were closed and his breathing was so shallow... I leaned down and pressed my ear against his chest, there was a heartbeat. But...so faint...so slow...so weak. There was not choice. I had to, if I didn't want another person to die in front of me.

I sighed and pressed both of my hands on Chris's chest and took a deep breath. Then, I called out my gift of healing. There was a eerie green glow coming off of where my hands were laying on. Then Chris's breathing became stronger and I began to feel his heart beating loud and clear against his chest.

I pulled back my hands and saw Chris opening his eyes and then he turned to stare at me. His eyes were so bright and strong, more stronger than before... Maybe I healed him a bit too much. Then he said the thing I knew everyone would notice now. "Bella...You look..._different_."

Alice and everyone else was running towards me, then. They had heard my cries and had rushed over. Edward stopped running and stared at me with wide eyes. He took a deep breath and whispered that only a vampire's hearing could hear. "Bella...are you a vampire?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3/**

I looked down at my hands and then looked up into the gazes of one confused human and eight unbelieving vampires.

"Are you a vampire?" Edward asked again. His hand seemed to have lost it's grip in Vivian's hand. Even she looked downright confused out of her mind.

I hesitated, then answered truthfully. "Yes...I'm a vampire." They all just stared at me, still getting their brain around me actually being a vampire.

"But you were...you...human..." Alice looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Vampires? What are you guys talking about?" Chris sat up and looked around with wide eyes. He made a move to stand up and I lent a hand to help him. He took it without a pause. "And Bella, you look really different. More pail and..." He trailed off, not voicing the obvious new curves.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and tilted his head to Chris. Jasper, understanding, let out a very tiring and exhausting wave at Chris. It was only a two seconds later he began to sway and fall.

I quickly caught him as he fell backwards, in a deep slumber. His face was calm but you could still see the lines of confusion on his face. I briefly touched his forehead for his temperature and then slung him over my shoulder with ease. Then, without further ado, I ran to the house and laid him down on the living room couch.

Everyone filed into the room after me, taking their seats as well; looking more confused than ever.

"An explanation would do good here, Bella, if you please," Carlisle said politely.

Where to start, where to start? I took a deep breath and sat down on the armrest of the couch Chris was on. "What do you want to know?"

"How about why you are a vampire, or look like one, at the moment?" Edward asked briskly, his eyes boring into mine.

"Oh..." I rubbed my arm nervously, being the center of attention isn't really pleasant. "Well, I was changed right after you left by Andy."

"By who?" Carlisle asked.

"Andy, my old boyfriend," I said. "He didn't really die of cancer, he was actually killed by...werewolves...trying to...protect me," I whispered. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"You can cry!" Carlisle exclaimed, his face extremely curious.

"Yeah," I wiped away at the tears. "Something I got after I was changed. I can turn into a human and...heal." I could see it not...

[Flashback

"Bella, run!" Andy pushed me towards his car, the keys in my hand. Five werewolves began to surround him. Their growls filled the air.

"Andy, don't! I can fight them too!" I tried to get to him, my eyes blurry with tears.

Andy growled lethally as one of the werewolves tried to approach me. "Bella, just run!" Then Andy was pounced on by the five wolves at the same time.

I opened the car door and began to drive as fast as the car would go. What was I doing? Why was I running? Shouldn't I be there, fighting with him?! I quickly turned the wheel and did a U-turn. Now I was racing back to where Andy was.

Hopefully, I wouldn't be...too...late.

I stopped the car as soon as I was near the place. Then I opened the door and didn't bother turning the engine off. As soon as I saw smoke, I knew what had happened.

The werewolves looked at me and then broke out into a run. They dispersed in seconds. Right there in the middle of the field, was Andy's ashes. I fell to my knees in front of it.

Tears were flowing out of my eyes as I reached down to touch the ashes lightly with my fingers. "Oh Andy... If I had just stayed... Andy," I cried. I cried into my arms for a while, the sun was setting when I realized that there was something growing where Andy's ashes were. It was a tiny blossoming plant, possibly a tree.

So in a way, as Andy's spirit left this world, another was being reborn in his place.

[End of Flashback

"That's so sad..." Alice wiped her eyes although there were no tears there. "So this Andy changed you?"

I nodded sadly, "Yeah. I met him two months after Edward left. He was reluctant at first to change me, but he did after he realized we loved each other." Edward seemed to twitch at that, but maybe he had an itch.

"So your gift is to change into a human and...heal? The human part would definitely explain why we didn't know you were a vampire. But how does the healing work actually?" Carlisle asked.

"It's just healing." I shrugged. "I don't use it much since I have to hunt a lot after it. Here, let me show you."

Then I reached out grabbed Edward's hand and slit his wrist with a special knife I had hidden in my shoe. Edward cried out with surprise since knives don't usually cut through a vampire's skin. "Now...watch."

I pressed my right hand over the cut gently and let my power do it's job. That same green glow surfaced and after a few seconds, I pulled my hand back. There was no evidence of any cut what-so-ever. Edward stared at his wrist, touching it as if to see if there really was no cut.

Carlisle leaned forward and looked at Edward's wrist with an inspecting eye. "Amazing," he breathed.

"Not really," I replied. "It's nothing really special."

"No, it is special," Carlisle said. "Its a marvelous gift, it is."

I shrugged again and continued to stare down at the floor. Then Vivian interrupted the thoughtful silence.

"So what'll happen to Christian?" Her voice had a hint of steel in it, but it was kind nonetheless. She waved her hand at Chris, "He did hear what lovely Edward said about Bella."

"He'll just think it was a dream. We can say he fainted while walking with Bella," Carlisle said. Then Carlisle stood up and looked at his watch. "Well, it's 2:00 in the morning; I'll be in my study." Carlisle left us to just sit there in our chairs.

Vivian sighed and pulled Edward up from his seat. "Let's go outside, Edward." The two, holding hands, left the room to do whatever they wanted to do in the night.

I stood up too, "Um, guys, I think I'll go to my hotel room. I have to get ready for tomorrow...actually today's concert. So, see ya!" I picked up my guitar and purse and opened the door.

Alice jumped up, "Wait, Bella! Do you have to go now? It's only 2 o'clock! Do you have to leave?" She pouted, batting her eyelashes like a little girl wanting to play with her barbie doll.

"Yeah," I answered, a bit regretful as I saw Alice's long face. "Sorry, you can come watch me again, okay? I'll reserve front row seats for you." I winked and then stepped out into the cold night. I called for a cab from my cell and waited in the freezing night for the cab to come...

I heard a soft giggle and a sigh. I turned around slightly to see Edward and Vivian making out next to the house. I didn't really mind, I gave up on Edward a long time ago, didn't I? And yet...what is this feeling?

The cab came in record time, saving my ass from watching the couple.

"The Bellagio Hotel," I said to the driver. He nodded and pulled out of the driveway. As he did, I could see Edward glance up and look at me through the window only to look back down to kiss Vivian fiercely in the mouth. "Quickly, if you could," I whispered.

* * *

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Macy ran over to me and put a jacket over m shoulders. 

"What are you doing here, also?" I retorted. "Anyways, I have to tell the band what music we're playing today."

Macy blinked then nodded slowly, "Um, okay. They're sleeping right now, so I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea to wake them up." Macy grinned and whispered, "So, did you kick the hottie out of your room again?'

"Nope," I answered. "I actually went over to his house."

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. I swatted her on the head, "No! I didn't do what your thinking. We're old _friends_, so I thought I should visit his family and stuff."

Macy snickered, "Mmhmm, sure. Yeah, family. Got it." She winked at me and ran off, thinking whatever she desired.

We _were_ only friends.

* * *

I quickly got the electric guitar ready, the pick in my hand. Today, I would be playing with my band. Only some lucky nights I would turn from a country singer into a rock, pop-star. 

"Bells, we're doing the song list you gave us last night, right?" my drummer asked.

"Yeah. Make sure not to forget your solo part, Garrett." Garrett nodded and walked away, his drumsticks in hand.

I breathed in deeply as I patted my purple and white guitar for good luck. Just play like you did yesterday. The Cullen's are here, but who cares? They were here yesterday...

Macy came running towards me with lip gloss in hand. "Okay, just a bit more gloss on you, sweetie, and your ready." She finished with the gloss. Macy patted my arm, "Your on in a minute!"

The band and I quickly got into our positions. I fixed the mike's height so that it was just right. Macy motioned from the side: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

The curtains opened. I could clearly see them in the front row. Everyone was there, even Carlisle and Chris!! I smiled widely as I spoke into the mike.

"Good evening everyone! Are you ready to start dancing?" I was greeted by huge cheers and I grinned even wider. "Good! Enjoy the music while you can, people!"

I looked behind me to my band members and signaled them to start.

I started the song, playing my electric guitar. I leaned towards the mike.

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words"

Celia was playing bass and singing with me. Then, Garrett started to play the drums to give the good beat.

"I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

_[Chorus_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again"

I looked directly forwards and I saw Edward staring intently right back at me. His hand was entwined with Vivian's and yet, his eyes were only one me. I broke eye contact and instead I looked away into the crowds.

"If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away"

I played the guitar more fiercely, an emotions building up in me that I never knew before. And emotion that entwined with the song I picked just for tonight.

_[Chorus_  
"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again"

Then I stopped, as long as everyone else. Now it was only the drums that were playing. I stepped back from the mike and gave Celia a high-five for no reason. Celia smiled at me and played the bass for a while before stopping. It was only drums again.

_[Bridge_  
"Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never"

I brought my hand down and the sound of my electric guitar filled the concert hall. I looked down to capture Edward's eyes in mine. His topaz eyes that used to make me melt...

"Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again." I sang the last words into the mike.

Everyone clapped and some whistled and some hooted. But I didn't recognize any of this since I was looking at only Edward. His eyes bore into mine, they had a sadness in them that I knew I had brought.

I sighed and stepped back for a minute to catch my breath. I whispered into Celia's ear the next song. She looked at me strangely but nodded all the same. Garrett and the others would know what we were going to play as soon as we started.

Then I went back to the mike. I tapped my foot: 1, 2, 3. Garrett, me, and Celia started the song loudly. My guitar's sound echoing against the walls while Celia's bass made it sound stronger.

"His little whispers.  
_Love Me. Love Me._  
That's all I ask for.  
_Love Me. Love Me_.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
_Monster_.  
_How should I feel?_  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
_That night he caged her._  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
_Silent Pain._  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
_Monster.  
How should I feel?_  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
_Monster.  
How should I feel?_  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins."

I breathed in and shook my head to clear my thoughts. The claps and the feedback that followed was more louder than before. Probably because the song I had just played was one of the favorites of most of my rock fans.

"Is everyone enjoying the night?" I asked into the mike. I smiled at the response, "Well then, maybe I should continue with the concert!" I took the pick and started to play again...eight more songs until I see them...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- People have been asking me for the song names that I have been using, so here they are:_**

**Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

**Never Again- Kelly Clarkson**

**Monster- Meg & Dia**

**Chapter 4/**

I laughed freely as I raised the cup of animal blood, "To eternity."

Everyone laughed at that again but raised their wine glasses filled with blood in salute. We were celebrating...we were celebrating nothing, actually. All we were doing is drinking and celebrating in this expensive vampire restaurant. We were catching many glances at human restaurants so we decided to go to this private vegetarian vampire's one. That way, we could talk about anything without being heard.

All throughout the celebration Edward was looking at me weirdly. It was sort of restless glances and sometimes it was really annoying: having him stare at me.

"Wow, Bella," Alice mused. "You're not complaining about the prices for this!"

I laughed at that. "Well, being rich, I don't really mind anymore."

Carlisle and Esme stood up. Esme smiled warmly at me. "Well kids, we'll give you guys some alone time to discuss anything." Carlisle waved and then left with Esme to their house.

Emmett poke at my arm. "Hey, Bella, does that mean you age since you can turn yourself into a human?"

"Um, not really. I do age, but so slowly, it's hardly noticeable!" I took a sip of deer's blood and smiled secretly. "You know what else?"

"What?" Emmett asked, him to drinking.

"I can even reproduce actual blood if I stay in human form for a long time!"

Alice poked me to get me to look at her. "Really? You produce human blood?"

I nodded. "If I stay in human form for like, a week. Since my heart will be beating, it produces blood and stuff...It's awesome, I get to eat myself."

Everyone laughed at that and there was another clinking of glasses and sipping of blood.

"So, Bella. Are you going to keep at your singing career or are you going to mysteriously disappear?" Vivian asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know. For now, I'm going to keep at it. Then, maybe a year or two from now, I'll resign." Suddenly, I remembered the Hollywood party. "Hey, guys, do you have anything to do tomorrow night? There's going to be this Hollywood party for singers or musicians and I'm aloud to bring guests."

Alice jumped up and down in her seat, obviously thinking of the dresses she would get to wear. "Really? You can invite like, six more people?"

"Well, I don't know. You guys are like, handsome and beautiful, so I don't think they'd really mind." I winked. "I'm going to go in vampire form so that I can show off the dress I got yesterday."

"Wah, Bella! I was going to get you a dress," Alice pouted.

I patted Alice's hand, "I'm a big girl now, Alice. No more dress up. Anyways, Macy usually buys me all I need for these things."

Alice dejectedly swirled her wine glass in between her fingers. Her gloomy mood reflected on everyone easily...especially Jasper.

I sighed. "Fine, Alice. Do what you want." I just hope I won't regret it...

"Yay!" Alice tugged on Jasper's sleeve with excitement.

We raised out glasses again and more rounds of laughter and jokes went through until the night grew old, and it was time for me to leave...

* * *

"Let's go people," I flashed a smile from my driver's seat as everyone stared at my awesome car. 

"Bella...is that _your_ car?" Rosalie asked sniffily. Although she acted displeased, her eyes were brimming with excitement at seeing my car. "Exactly what kind of car is that?"

I opened the door to my car and stepped out, patting it's roof. "It's my blue **Bugatti Veyron 16.4**." Rosalie began to examine it with a special eye. "It was worth 1.1 million, so don't even think about pulling it apart, Rosalie." She scowled at me but continued her examination.

"Now, three people can come with me in my car, others go ride in Rosalie's." I slammed my door shut as I got in. The engine purred to life, barely audible to a humans ear. Alice, Jasper and oh-and-behold, Edward got in into the passenger's seat.

Vivian looked ready to complain but Rosalie shouted at her to hurry up. Then, her face showing obvious anger, she stalked to Rosalie's car and slammed the door loudly as she got in.

Edward sighed and just looked out the window like he didn't want to talk. Jasper and Alice were having a private whispering conversation in the back. Occasionally Alice would let out a giggle and burst out laughing.

I turned the radio on to drown the endless giggling and cooing...

"Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is

_[CHORUS_  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind

I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is

_[CHORUS_  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

_[CHORUS_  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you"

My eyes looked to the right quickly and I saw Edward staring at me. His eyes were a light, hazy topaz today. He must have gone hunting early this morning. He stared at me more intently when I looked over at him. I quickly looked away and shut off the damned radio.

"Um...We'll be there in five minutes," I muttered under my breath.

Jasper leaned towards Alice, "Could you make it ten minutes?" Alice let out another giggle and pulled him towards her.

I rolled my eyes, "Eight minutes."

Jasper smiled and soon he was making out with Alice in the back seat of _MY_ car. I sighed and turned away to look forwards. Edward was silent but I could see the look of determination on his face...for what, I have no clue on. I reached forwards and turned the radio on again, loosening the tense atmosphere.

I picked a random radio station...I regret it so much...

"I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me

You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too

_(guy): I can't forget all the crazy shit.. we used to do  
You was doing too much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say_

(girl): _I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
_Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(Girl): I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
_Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to  
_  
_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(Guy): I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
_The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you  
_  
Walk Away, Walk Away

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)

(Girl): _So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do_

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
_It gets so hard to walk away_

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Walk Away, Walk Away

Remember You

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)"

I quickly reached forwards and turned the radio off. I saw my cheeks flushed red in the rear-view mirror. I glared at the reflection and quickly changed to vampire form. Good, now I don't have to be so much concerned on my reactions.

Edward was staring at me intently again, but I ignored him. Instead I focused on the road with all of my attention. Three more minutes...three more minutes...I let out a sigh and I floored the engine, who gives a damn if I just arrive there in three seconds?

Jasper and Alice were getting along too well in the back seats and I just have to say..._**THOSE WERE LEATHER SEATS!**_

I was over 125 MPH so it wasn't a surprise when I reached the place. I turned around and scowled at the tangled bodies of the couple. I was just thankful they still had their clothes on! "Jasper, Alice, we're here. Get out of my car, _now_!" They stopped mid-kiss to glare at me. I glared back and they soon got out and pranced off to somewhere.

I sighed and took the keys out and put it in my trusty back pocket. I just only realized Edward was still in the car.

"Edward, you can get out now."

He stared at me and didn't speak. I shrugged and opened the door to get out myself. Her pulled me back my arm, "Wait, Bella. I have to talk to you."

I sat down on the seat again and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Um..." He just kept on staring at me, his hand still clutched around my arm in a deadly grip.

"Edward...my arm," I said pointedly.

He didn't say anything. I tried to pull away from the grip but suddenly, he pulled me in and his lips came crashing down on mine.

When I was human, our kisses were strictly confined. Nothing too intimate or else he'd eat me. But this time, considering I was in vampire form, there was no restriction. And it would be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy it. I actually enjoyed it _too_ much.

He opened his mouth in an invitation and I agreed quickly. Our tongues were having a battle of their own when I suddenly realized what I was doing. I pulled away and slapped him on the face. It didn't hurt, but it felt good to do it anyways.

"Edward, you have a girlfriend! If you take me for the foolish little human from before, you were badly mistaken," I spat. I scowled and got out of the car, slamming the door.

I heard him get out as well, so I quickly locked the car door before taking on a quickly-paced stalk.

"Bella, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Edward!" I scowled even more. It wasn't that I was mad at him. I was only half-way mad at him. The other half of the anger was directed at myself. I mean, he has a girlfriend and I still kissed him!! I mentally slapped myself for letting down my stupid barrier.

"Bella!" He had caught up with me with his stupid vampire speed. We were lucky we were a bit away from the party since they would have gladly notice his fast movements. "Bella, let me explain!"

I barked out a laughed. "You don't have to explain, Edward. I know everything. You just can't get enough of Vivian can you? You have to come after me again, too. Just leave me alone, Edward. I don't want to play your stupid, idiotic games."

Edward reached out and swiftly turned me so that I was looking into his damned dazzling eyes. "Bella, it's not like that!"

"Then _what_ is it Edward?!" I screamed.

"I still love you," he whispered so softly, I thought my ears were mistaken. "I still love...you."

* * *

**_A/N- The songs in this chapter was also:_**

**I Think I'm In Love With You- Jessica Simpson**

**Walk Away(remix)- Paula DeAnda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5/**

I stared at him for a full ten seconds...

"Bella," he said softly as he took a step closer to me, his eyes dazzling me. He reached out to take my hand in his, but I quickly moved back. "Bella, please," he begged.

I looked at him closely, his eyes were so honest and loving...I shook my head and turned around and ran away. This was wrong...all so wrong...I quickly changed to human form so that no one would question anything.

"Miss Isabella Swan!" Some guy with long brown hair came towards me, wearing this huge smile. "My, you have gotten more beautiful. Remember me? the nice guy who got you started on your career?"

"Um..." I squinted...nope, don't remember a thing. "Uh, yeah! Of course I remember!" I lied. He smiled again and walked away to a group of guys.

There was a slow, beat song on and two-thirds of the celebrities were dancing with some partners. Just watching them made me sick. I turned away and walked towards the bar they had in the corner of the room. I smiled at the bartender and ordered some wine.

I took a small sip and rolled the wine glass in between my fingers. I watched this couple dance to one full song, and I felt something...jealousy, maybe? Who knows...

Then the DJ stopped the music and put on a waaaaay faster beat one. "Now all those celebs out there, let's party to the floor!" Everyone cheered and began to get their grooves on. I watched from the seat I had, just hoping maybe, _someone_ would come and ask me to dance.

The party went on, sometimes slow dancing, sometimes break-out dancing. All throughout the party I watched from afar, never really joining in with my current mood.

"Now, why don't we get some of you guys to show off?" The DJ smiled and took out a mike. "Anyone who wants to show off their voice, come up now!" Two people went up to sing, and they were good. Professionals like me...except, the songs they sang, it didn't have emotions in them. The words were good, and their voices were good, the only thing wrong was that they weren't pouring out their emotions in to the song.

Alice came from nowhere to stand by me, "So, Bella...Enjoying the party?"

"Not really," I answered.

Alice frowned then broke out into a sly grin. "Well, then, we'll just help you enjoy the party!" I looked at her weirdly but she quickly took my hand and pushed me up the stage before I knew it. The DJ looked at me and handed me the mike.

"What song will it be?"

Alice whispered the song into the DJ's ear. The DJ smiled and nodded and did something in the sound systems.

Alice winked at me, "The songs 'If I Ain't Got You,' by Alicia Keys. Do your best, Bella!"

"What? No, I am _not_ singing that song!" I tried to run out of the stage but Alice pushed me to the center and gave me a fierce glare that sent me just frozen on the spot. Then the music started... Well, who gives a shit? It's only a song. It means nothing...I just hope Edward doesn't hear me...

I sighed held the mike up to my lips and started to sing...

"Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

_Some people were swaying to the song with their lovers. Their heads on the other's chest, their eyes filled with love...  
_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

_I closed my eyes as I sang, and when I opened them, I could feel the heavy emotions in the air. Practically half of the people were slow dancing to the music with their girlfriends and boyfriend. If they only knew it'd never last...Just like for me._

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

_I stepped back and gave it all I got. This song was so beautiful..._

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby"

As the song faded away, people clapped politely. I quickly threw the mike at the DJ and ran off the stage, not wanting to even bask in the claps. I took my old wine glass and drank down half of the wine in one gulp.

I sighed, and closed my eyes to clear my head from my thoughts. I opened my eyes after a few minutes, I needed to clear my head a bit. The music was getting to me.

I opened the door and stepped outside. The cold, night air refreshed me and heightened my senses. I smiled and stood there for a moment before stretching and getting ready to go back. I turned around slowly and yawned a little as I felt another wind rustle pass.

A small sigh...a giggle...I squinted into the night...Oh my fucking god...

Edward and some vampire girl was making out...and I mean really making out. Like with the tongue and everything. I placed one hand against the wall and the other was just hanging there, clenching and unclenching. I looked around and saw no humans anywhere.

I turned into a vampire and stalked to the two.

The girl pulled back from the kiss and let out a giggle. She turned around and stared at me, her eyes wide.

Edward turned too, his back was to me but now...oh those gorgeous, lying eyes that stared back at me.

"B-Bella!" He looked at the girl then at me. "It's not...Wait, Bella!"

I had turned around and was marching/running to my car. My eyes were burning with tears, I just wished...

He grabbed at my wrist, "Bella, it's not what you think!"

That just totally blew me up.

"NOT WHAT I THINK?!" I breathed in deeply. "Edward, I had actually felt so happy when you said you still loved me...so happy that I denied it all..." His eyes turned all sad and soft. "You know what, Edward? I think you enjoy breaking people's heart. Is it just a hobby to you? Going off, cheating on people and not giving a damn on their feelings?!?!"

Edward pulled me in towards him while I struggled. "Bella, it's not like that! I still love you! I really do!"

I finally was able to get his grip off of me. "WELL, YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT!"

"Bella..." I turned around and furiously stalked to my car. He again grabbed at my hand. "Bella..."

I turned back, my fury not yet cooled. I took my hand back and punched him in the face. Not slap, punch. Trust me, it made me feel a whole lot better seeing him fall backwards, his hand on his cheek. It must have hurt...Not that I care. I would never, ever heal him or anything again...never.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered.

I looked down at him, finally the tears spilling over. "So am I, Edward. So am I ...for ever falling in love with you. I am never going to love you again. Never." Then I turned got to my car, and drove off at 122 MPH.

But you know what they say..._Never say Never._


	6. READ

**_Sorry guys, but I'm going to be going to New York for four days...so i won't be able to update!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! See you on tuesday everyone!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7/**

-Edward's POV-

I sulkingly walked inside of the party again, ditching that female vampiress behind. Why did I fall for her trap? That stupid vampire. It wasn't my fault she had the gift of phermones ((atracting opposite gender)).

I sat down in the darkest corner I could fine and just sat there, watching everyone dance, happy and content with their stupid lives.

People were drinking, singing, dancing, and kissing. It just made me feel more annoyed and sad just watching them. So after ten minutes of watching the boring humans, Alice jumped at me out of nowhere.

"EDWARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" she screamed loudly, shaking me by the shoulders hard. It was loud enough to catch my attention but not loud enough to beat the sounds of the music.

"What?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA?!?!" she screamed again, her eyes wide with terror.

I just stared at her, confused. Even if she did see us outside, why was she so terrified? "Why are you so horrified, Alice?"

She dropped her hands and pulled me up and began to drag me outside. "Maybe because I had the most horrifying vision ever about her."

"What?!" I began to probe her mind.

"Just...Just watch," Alice whispered as she brought back the vision for me.

I watched it in her/my head. It. Was. Terrible.

-Vision-

Bella was driving in her blue car. Her eyes black with fury, she was a vampire. Her hands were clutching the wheel so hard, I could sense that the wheel would break soon.

Then, Bella must have realized this because she quickly floored the breaks and stepped out of her car.

"God dammit," she hissed as she punched at a tree.

She kept on taking out her anger on the tree when with a final snap, the tree broke into tiny little spinters. Bella turned away from the broken tree, her eyes still black with cold fury. She was getting ready to go at another tree when six large bodies came out from her surroundings.

Bella froze as she was surrounded by six huge, enormous werewolves. Then, she visibly relaxed and...and laughed.

The werewolves stared at her, their wolf eyes confuzed.

Bella laughed even harder. "You know, this is the perfect chance to vent out my anger. C'mon, pups, attack me."

The werewolves stared at her for a long moment, still confused at her.

"What?" She scowled. "Fine, I'll attack." Then, Bella leaped at the closest wolf.

-End of Vision-

I opened my eyes and found out that I was in Rosalie's car with Alice driving.

"She's not going to survive," I whispered.

Alice laughed, cold with worry. "Of course not. You must have done something really bad for her to be that angry. I mean, attacking six werewolves alone?!" Alice moaned as she rolled her eyes, her face was filled with so much worry; not nearly as much as mine.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked quietly. Alice nodded and I looked out into the road again. "Step on it, then."

Alice quickly increased the speed way over her own speed limit. 155 MPH. It was the fastest the car would go.

It was two torturous minutes. Of course, it would have flew by easily for some other people, but for me, each second meant one closer to Bella's death.

"It's only a mile from here," Alice muttered under her breath as she tried desperately to increase the speed at least by a little.

Then I could smell it. Blood. Werewolf blood, and lots of it.

That eased a bit of my worry since that meant Bella must have killed or injured at least some of them.

-Bella's POV-

I spat on the ground next to the dead werewolf as I dusted off the leaves from my clothes and hair. The six bodies of the dead werewolves were heaped up in a pile right next to a huge oak tree. I would set it on fire soon enough.

I winced slightly as I felt the deep cuts all over my bodies from the mediocre dogs. It wasn't a surprise when I unwillingly turned into a human. It did that when I got too weak or something.

Then the screech of tires straining against pavement reached my ears. I looked up to see Rosalie's car come to a harsh stop a couple of yards right in front of me.

"Bella!" Alice came over to me and hugged me as tightly as she could without killing me. "I thought you'd be killed!!!"

I tried to push Alice away, "Yeah, I've heard that before. But these werewolves were pups. Their arrogance led to their deaths."

"Bella..." Alice stepped away from me and turned around. I looked at where she was looking...

"Get away from me," I hissed as he made a move to come forwards.

"Bella, let me just explain," he pleaded.

"I don't need your hypocrite explanation."

Alice turned around and walked over to the heap of death wolves, taking out a lighter while we talked.

"I swear, I don't even know that girl, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes as the urge to punch him again overwhealmed me. "Oh yeah. I guess you don't know who Vivian is either, because if I remember correctly, you've been cheating on a lot of girls lately, Edward."

He flinched a bit at that. "Vivian is..."

"Your loving girlfriend," I finished for him.

"She's not my girlfriend," he whispered.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah! She's just a girl whom you seems to kiss, hug, date, live, and sleep with it! She must be just a plain old girl or something." Sarcasm draped over every word I spoke.

"I broke up with her," he said, this time fiercly like he was trying to prove something.

This surprised me a bit. I stared at him for a while before I scowled. "And you expect me to come running over to you."

Edward looked down at his feet and didn't say anything.

"Well, you'll have to do a lot better than that! You think I'm going to forgive you? Oh, of course I forgive you for leaving me, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving me and then _coming back_ saying you love me again!" I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Love isn't something you can just throw away like that."

The smell of acrid smoke filled my human nose. I turned around slightly to see Alice throwing the lighter into the burning pile of bodies as well.

Alice sighed as she turned around to look between be and Edward. "Maybe we should continue this at our house," suggested Alice.

I grimly nodded although every part of my aching body told me not to step into their --Edward's-- house again.

"Okay, c'mon lets go before the smell gets worse," Alice said. She walked over and took me by the arm.

I winced and quickly took my arm away from her. They might not just want to touch me anywhere yet.

Alice looked me in the eye with disapproval when I didn't say anything. She sighed and just took my hand, which was unharmed, and gently dragged me to the car. I was sitting in the back while Alice and Edward sat in the front.

Edward kept on glancing at the mirror, trying to catch my eyes. Psh, I gave him no luck with that.

Everything was quiet, no one dared speak or turn on the radio because of the tense atmosphere me and Edward had on.

"We're here," Alice said blankly as she got out of the car. I opened the car door and stepped out softly. Then I suddenly realized something.

"My car! I left it behind!" I screamed. Trust me, even if I was slowly being burned alive, I'd still be worried about my car.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head, "We'll get it later."

I shook my head, "No. Someone might steal my baby. I want to go get it right now."

"Not possible with the way you look. The let Edward go back and get it."

I tensed at the Devil's name. "No way am I giving him the keys to _my_ baby."

She flashed a sly smile at me. "You don't have to give him anything. I have your keys right here." She took her hand from behind her and dangled my car keys in front of my face then threw it at the slightly smiling Edward. "Make sure to drive it around for a bit before coming back," Alice said brightly, ignoring my furious expression.

Then she turned to me and looked at me sternly. "While I go call everyone to come home, I want you to go upstairs and change into some of my clothes. I don't want you ruining our couches."

I rolled my eyes at her but reluctantly entered their house. I slowly went upstairs, trailing my fingers on the banister. I looked around, wondering which door was Alice's. Then, I spotted one peculiar door colored pink with the words: Shopping is the glory of life, on the door.

I rolled my eyes at it but entered it nonetheless. I walked over to her closet and picked out the nearest clothes. It was a pure white T-shirt that although it just seemed ordinary, it looked really good when you wore it; the way it hugged your top. Then I eyed the skinny jeans that I had grabbed and diliberated on whether to seriously wear it or not.

"Ah what ever," I said carelessly as I slipped them on. It sorta surprised me when it fit. I mean, it was Alice's closet.

"Bella! Come down," Alice called out to me from the living room.

"Coming!" I quickly shut her door and ran down the stairs. Of course, although I was very graceful in vampire state, I was still...klutzy in human state. Sooo...the inevitable happened...

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I fell down at the fourth to last step. I didn't really care if I fell or broke my head, I just seriously wished that Edward wouldn't be there to catch me. Please let him be driving my car right now, please let him be driving my car right now, please let him not catch me...

I landed on the ground, thank god. But also, while landing on the ground butt first, I happened to just land on some of my injuries.

"God dammit," I sweared as I rolled over onto my stomach. I pushed myself up and winced before I could stop myself as I looked down at my shirt. The cuts must have opened or something... The front of my shirt was slightly stained with blood. I didn't even know what my back looked like since I had more cuts there.

"Oh my god Bella, you looked horrible." I looked up to see Emmett's wide eyes. "Hm, your blood still smell the same."

"Bella? Are you okay, honey?" Esme asked, her eyes looking at me worriedly like a mother.

I sighed as I got up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just little cuts here and there."

Everyone was already sitting on the sofas or floors. Only Emmett and Esme were standing up. Also, Edward seemed to not be here yet: explaining my un-catched fall.

Carlisle got up from his seat and frowned at me, "Maybe I should check your 'little' cuts."

"Nah, it's fine. I've had worse!" I lied. Trust me, I could feel the burning, stabbing pain everywhere. Fighting six werewolves is not a fun idea...

"Still, I'd like to check them," Carlisle said firmly.

Jasper was sitting tensely on the couch for two reasons. Number one: My blood. Number two: The pain from me that he could feel.

Carlisle walked over to the dining room and motioned for me to get on the marble table top. I gingerly got on the cold stone and sighed as I saw everyone crowd around the room.

"Do you guys have to be watching?"

Emmett smiled brightly, "Yup! I wanna see the marks those werewolves left on you."

Esme shot a disapproving look at Emmett and he quickly shut up. Carlisle took my shirt off, leaving me only in my bra. Emmett whistled quietly as he saw me almost naked.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, glaring at him.

"Hmm," Carlisle mused as he looked at the deep cuts on my stomach and shoulder, "These might take a bit to heal. These small cuts won't be a problem." Then he walked behind me to look at my back. I heard him suck in a deep breath.

"What?"

Carlisle lightly touched the middle of my back and I immediately jumped and let out a string of profanities.

"This will...need some stitching up." Carlisle traced the scar. It started from my right shoulder and ended at my left hip bone. I think the black, largest werewolf gave it to me.

I shook my head, "Nooooo way. They'll heal by itself. I'm not going to get like, fifty stitches in my back. Anyways, I can always change itno a vampire."

Carlisle shook his head, "No. You'll have to get stitches, Bella. Especially since a werewolf did this to you. Anyways, we'll have to do it here, right now. We can't go to the hospital since you won't be able to explain these wounds. So, lie down and I'll do it right now. It won't take long."

I scowled, "Yeah, but it'll hurt like shitty hell."

Emmett chuckled, "Wow, Bella, didn't know you had such a tongue."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett. Would you like it if you had to get your whole entire back stitched up?" He shut his mouth at that.

Alice lightly jumped up from her seat on the ground, "I'll get your bag, Carlisle." It only took three seconds for her to be right back with a black medium-sized back in her hands.

"Lie down, Bella," Carlisle instructed me. I sighed as I lied down on the cold marble table. It felt refreshingly cool against my heated-up body.

I could hear some wierd noises as he got whatever he needed ready. "This is going to hurt, Bella. I can't give you a lot of anesthetic or else it'll do some serious brain/body effects. So...you'll have to hold it in."

That was the time for some of the people to get a move on. They didn't really want to hear me screaming my head off in pure agony. Only Emmett and Alice stayed, surprisingly. I understood why Jasper needed to go. And I knew Rosalie didn't even want to see me with all the attention, but why Esme? Oh well.

Then the joyful pain began. First Carlisle stabbed me with something sharp in my back twice, I think with a needle. That hurt like hell.

"Stay still," Carlisle warned me.

He picked something up from the table and started to fun game of: Stitching-Up-Bella.

Even with the anesthetic, it hurt like pure hell. The poking and pulling didn't really mind me, only the pain that jolted down my spine. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming. Alice was next to me, holding my hand while Emmett just winced as he watched the proccess from a yard away.

I let out a loud stream of cuss words as the pain increased. Alice patted my hand and said some reassuring words. I could hear Carlisle breathe evenly as he stiched faster than normal doctor's could.

I groaned when Carlisle said he was half-way done. Yipee... I kept on swearing and cussing at every little thing as the pain kept on increasing.

"Are you done yet?" I hissed.

"Almost," Carlisle answered. Then I felt a tug on my skin and a sudden jolt of pain and it was over. "Done."

I sighed with relief as Carlisle began to put some special ointment-ish thing on my back.

"Hm, and I was waiting for some screaming," Emmett muttered as he exited the dining room.

The door opened then. It was Edward, back from his ride in MY car.

Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder and snickered, "You should have been here like, five minutes ago. You could have heard Bella cuss like the devil." Emmett laughed loudly as he walked away.

He turned around with a confused expression that turned to worry as he saw me. I didn't need his worrysome over me.

"Done. You can get up now," Carlilse said. I accepted the loose blouse that Alice handed me. I flipped over lightly and jumped off the table, still only wearing my bra. I pretended Edward wasn't there as I buttoned up the blouse and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"I'll take the stitches out in a few weeks or so. A cut that size will take some time to heal," Carlisle warned me. "Don't do anything harsh for your back. Also, put this on on some of your other cuts." Carlisle threw me a bottle of ointment.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I beamed at him as I put the small bottle in my jeans pocket.

Alice jumped up and down, "Bella want to sleep over? We can do your hair and do you a makeover! It's been so long since I've done your make up and everything!"

I looked at her wearily, "Uh, no thanks."

Carlisle began to wipe away at some of the blood on the marble. "Also, Bella, don't change into a vampire for a week. I want to make sure nothing happens to that cut. And it'll weaken you if you change into a vampire more often now."

I nodded as I memorized all the Do's and Not Do's.

"So are you going to stay over?!" Alice asked.

"Um..." I flashed a glare at Edward. "Maybe."

"YAY!!" Alice smiled widely, taking my 'maybe' as a 'yes'. "Let's go up to my room, Bella."

I nodded and followed the perked up Alice to the living room and up the stairs. As I neared to passing Edward, he quickly reached out to take me by the wrist.

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked, beseeching me.

I glared at him. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him...But, it was better to get this over with now.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in MONTHS. I am sooo sorry! I don't even have an excuse. I guess I just had no idea what to write so I just dropped it all. Again, sooooo sorry. Good news! I'm going to promise to update at least one a week. (Better than nothing folks)**

He closed the door behind me and made his way to the infamous, unforgettable black couch. He patted the place next to him, looking up at me with pleading eyes to sit next to him.

I scowled and sat down on the floor, my back resting against the door. I would _not_ give him the chance to soften me up at all.

"Bella," he breathed out, his eyes melting into pools of gold, calling out to me.

It was silent for a few more minutes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This silence isn't going to calm me down any sooner, so you better talk fast 'cause I have rehearsal to do." I felt his stance slightly stiffen before relaxing.

"I love you so much, Bella," he blurted out, his eyes widening with innocence.

I scoffed, "And you're thinking that an 'I love you so much,' speech is going to make me fall for you again?" He flinched and slumped against the couch. I softened a tiny bit. "Edward, I love you." He jerked up and I quickly added before I lead him somewhere else. "But I'm not in love with you."

He slumped again

"I used to be in love with you, but you left, I moved on, and now I'm happy." I got up and dusted my hands and knees. "Now that I said that, I'm gonna leave because it seems you don't have anything else to say."

"Can we still be friends?" His eyes were staring at me forcefully, almost making my insides burn and toss all around.

I bit on my lower lip, almost about to say no when I saw his pleading, woeful look. "I don't know Edward..." What I really meant was, 'Do you think you can handle it?'

His eyes turned to the most saddest of sad and dropped down to the ground, defeated.

It was one of those sights when even if you knew nothing about it, you just cried and cried for that person. I took a shaky breath and let out a sigh.

"Only friends, right?"

He looked up sharply and flashed me a smile. "Yes, just friends." I could almost here the rest of it. _For now_.

* * *

A/N- It's not much, I know that. I just wanted to post SOMETHING. Again, I'm sooo sorry you guys. Hopefully my old readers will still be reading and commenting. Thank you! 


End file.
